


Un-Pining

by BOSScott



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Top Komaeda Nagito, because im like that, no beta we die like men, sorry F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOSScott/pseuds/BOSScott
Summary: Having a gay awakening in the middle of masturbating really isn't ideal, Fuyuhiko thinks. Best case scenario, he moves on from his stupid crush, and life goes on as normal.But Nagito decides to appear whenever Fuyuhiko leaves his cabin, giving him bedroom eyes when nobody sees. Fuyuhiko thinks he might lose his fucking shit.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Minor Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161





	1. Dudes are like... Hot

If someone told Fuyuhiko that the first time he was going to jack off, that the first thing to pop up in his haze of arousal was Nagito, then proceed to jack it to Nagito, he would have surely gutted you.

Yet it had become something Fuyuhiko came to terms with, and he didn't have any clue how. He had no idea he was even into dudes, let alone someone a whole head and a half taller than him, obsessed with hope and belittled himself every fraction of a second.

It was safe to say he was thoroughly disturbed.

S'not like like-liking dudes was anything bad, he thought, but he fell off his bed so hard when he realized his boner got a hell of a lot bonier to the thought of the a tall, timid, lanky dude with no dick energy.

And with that plaguing his mind, he paced around the room in a panic. What _do_ you do when you have a crush? It wasn't like Nagito was a Peko or anything, they barely spoke.

He hears a knock on the door.

"Who the fuck is it?" he yells, heat of his gay frustration.

"It's me." Oh, Speak of the fucking devil, this is totally how Fuyuhiko wanted the night to go.

"And what the fuck do you want?"

"You weren't at Byakuya's party," Nagito pointed out through the door. "You know it's mandatory, right?"

Shit. Now Fuyuhiko had to go to this fucking party. Can't Nagito just sense his gay panic or something? He didn't go because fuck being social, they saw him at school. But alas, he must, when it's Nagito that went looking for him. Ew. 

"Kuzuryuu-kun? Are you there?" Nagito asked again.

The fucking bastard. Ew. He sounds like a whole bottom. Even if he did go to the party now, he'd have to walk with Nagito, and it didn't sound too bad, that wouldn't be too bad, but Fuyuhiko has STANDARDS, what was wrong with him?! He wasn't going to this fucking party. Not when he could stare at Nagito the whole time.

"Fine, I'll fucking go," wait, that wasn't what he wanted to say. "Wait a bit." WAIT-

That's it. He was fucking done for. Now he's gone and done it. He's gone and given Nagito a reason to stay and walk with him. He's just screwed. There's no way he's making out of this alive.

Alas, he shimmied his pants on nicely and adjusted his tie, before reluctantly opening the door for him.

Nagito smiled as Fuyuhiko's face came into view. "Alright, let's go."

That smile was contagious. Fuyuhiko wanted to smile too, but he scowled instead. He was a fucking yakuza for hell's sake!

The two began walking side by side, thinking of a conversation topic to make this any less awkward.

"Why didn't you want to come to the party?" Nagito turned to Fuyuhiko, an innocent look on his face.

Fuyuhiko swore his cheeks turned pinker when he realized he was staring a bit too hard at Nagito's eyes. "And why the fuck should I?"

"Pekoyama told us you weren't, and Miss Yukizome was determined to make you come here, so she sent me."

Wait, us? Who the hell was this us that Peko told? The whole class? All the students? He was screwed for sure if they realized the only reason he went there was that Nagito convinced him. They wouldn't know that, right? He's an asshole to everyone, if he just continued to be an asshole to Nagito, things would go as usual.

But part of him didn't want to be an asshole to him. He wanted to kiss those lips and run his hand through his unruly hair and get slammed into the mattress and oh fucking god what was wrong with him.

The rest of the way to Byakuya's house was full of forced silence and dismissive conversations. Fuyuhiko didn't entertain any of because he simply didn't want to talk to anyone was going to be the death of him if it were the next thing he'd do.

Once they'd arrived, everyone turned their heads at them as they entered the house, and Byakuya spot checked them - it drove Fuyuhiko mildly insane watching Nagito get felt up like that - and Peko rushed to his side.

"You decided to come?"

Fuyuhiko turned his head down. "Didn't have a choice."

Peko turned to look at Nagito, who was busy chatting it up with the others, specifically Hajime, someone Chiaki invited. "Want me to do something about him?"

"No!" Fuyuhiko answered a bit too quickly. "Peko, we're just peers now. there's nothing between us."

Peko lowered her head and walked away. Fuyuhiko sighed, scratching his head. His eyes wandered to Nagito again, finding him to be the only exciting thing in the room. He didn't even know why he decided to come to the party. Sure, maybe it was nice to walk next to Nagito for a good five minutes, but now he was stuck. There was nothing to do. He wasn't hungry, and he didn't have anyone to talk to or anything to talk about.

He proceeded to the end of the room, sitting in one of the luxury sofas Byakuya had to offer. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence.

That was until someone decided to sit next to him.

"Wow, Fuyuhiko! You made it!" A voice said, and he realized that to be Ibuki's. Oh dear. "Yeah, got a problem?" he snarled back, eyes unwavering.

Ibuki giggled. "Nope! Whatcha staring at?" Fuyuhiko's eyes glued themselves onto Nagito, and she caught on quick. "Oh! its-"

"Shush!" Fuyuhiko frantically covered her mouth the moment he saw her eyes light up. "Don't!"

"Why? What's so wrong with staring at Nagito?"

Fuyuhiko blushed. "Fucking nothing. Just don't bring attention this way."

Ibuki took a moment to stare at the ceiling before it clicked. Her eyes lit up, and Fuyuhiko darted to cover her mouth before she could say anything.

"Yff llick neggittu!" She shouted through his hands.

Fuyuhiko's face scrunched up as saliva licked his palm. "No, I fucking don't!"

"Then why would you be s-"

"For fuck's sake, keep it down!" Fuyuhiko whisper-yelled, scrunching up his nose as he wiped the saliva onto his pants.

"Ooh! So you do like him!" Ibuki whisper-yelled back.

Fuyuhiko blushed even more furiously, pink cheeks turning a deep red. "I don't! Do I have to paint it on the walls for you to get it?!"

"You can't hide it~" Ibuki swayed herself and puffed her cheeks, humming in sing-song. "Sweet Nagito, I am but a gangster in the ranks, must you, an advocate of hope, fall in love with me t-"

"SHUT IT!"

Ibuki giggled back. "Aren't you going to profess your love, though?"

"It's not loving! It's like-"

"So, you admit to it!"

"NO! I-"

"You doooo!! You like Nagito! you like Nagit-"

Fuyuhiko shoved a hand to her mouth again. "If you're so fucking adamant about it, then keep it to your-fucking-self!"

"You're in denial!" Ibuki crooned.

"No, just- you know what, fuck you, I fucking hate you."

"Aww, but that isn't a way to speak to your friends~."

"We aren't friends."

"We aren't?" Ibuki puffed her cheeks again. "That's so sad. I was starting to think we were..."

Fuyuhiko looked to Ibuki's sad expression. "Fucking- just stop making that face, okay? It's so goddamn annoying."

"Yay!" Ibuki jumped back into her former self. "So, what're you gonna do about your crush?"

Fuyuhiko turned back to Ibuki. "Do what about what?"

Ibuki gasped in amusement. "About Nagito, of course!"

Fuyuhiko narrowed his eyes. "What the hell would I have to do?"

"Pining! Won't you try and pursue him? I've got the feeling he's into Hajim-"

"Don't. Mention. His fucking. Name."

"Oooh, you're jealous!"

"Am not!"

"So go sweep him off his feet. then!" Ibuki chirped. "Since you like him."

Fuyuhiko sighed and got off the chair. "I'm fucking leaving."

"Hey, Nagito!"

Fuyuhilo jumped and scurried back to Ibuki. "What the fuck do you think you're-"

"What is it, Ibuki? Do you need anything?"

Fuck. Fuyuhiko'd recognize that voice anywhere. He shook with anger at Ibuki and glared for his life.

"Are you gay?"

Fuyuhiko sputtered so hard he begun choking. "You don't just ask someo-"

"Oh, yeah, I am," Nagito giggled. "Is it that obvious?"

Fuyuhiko turned to look at Nagito, scowling but understanding. Nagito smiled back.

Fuyuhiko scowled deeper and turned on his heel. "I'm fucking leaving."

Ibuki and Nagito waved to him, but he was too far gone in his thoughts to process what just happened.

"What're you gonna do about it?"


	2. You know what else is hot? Reddit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, Fuyuhiko found out that Reddit has some good advice on getting your crush to notice you.

Nagito's eyes grimaced Fuyuhiko's slick figure as the shorter stomped off angrily. He couldn't quite pinpoint why Fuyuhiko was mad today when in class, he seemed just fine. Was it something to do with inviting him to the party? Did he hate standing next to his disgusting self? He figured, yes, and made a mental note to keep his distance next time.

He hoped his attraction to men didn't steer him off either, even though he was aware that wasn't it. Fuyuhiko wasn't the type to judge, but the way he glared sent shivers down his spine.

It wasn't like Nagito liked anybody. He honestly had zero interest in anyone at the moment, finding all the boys in his class too intense or unappealing, save for Hajime. Hajime was the only one who wasn't overbearingly emotional or as intense - He was a normal boy, much like Nagito.

He wondered if he should try approaching Hajime in that way? Though he was such a lowlife compared to his hopeful friend, disgustingly lanky and weak. Who'd ever want that as a boyfriend?

He brushed away his thoughts and turned away from Ibuki with a quick wave. She hurried off to Mikan, who had just fallen onto the floor, panties on full display.

***

Fuyuhiko sat on his bed. Peko had left shortly after he did, even though Fuyuhiko insisted she stay to make friends. This entire 'tool' agenda had to come to an end eventually, but he wasn't sure it was going to be easy.

With a sigh he plopped himself back onto his pillow, leaving the blanket half-off as he hadn't any energy to lift it over himself. Hands propping his head. The night felt long and tedious after his recent discovery of his attraction to men. Specifically Nagito.

The words of Ibuki rung in his ears endlessly like an earworm he just couldn't get rid of, _"What are you going to do?"_

If only he could answer that question.

What _does_ someone do when they've got a crush? Fuyuhiko was an actual turd at flirting, having no clue as to how Nagito liked his dudes, so many conventional options were off his list.

Why was he even thinking about this stuff? His parents were busy screaming each other's faces off like usual that night, but this time, they seemed unusually loud.

He knew it wasn't normal, having parents who were always so mad at each other. He ever once believed they loved each other, only together to lead the clan and produce a suitable heir. Too bad for them, they had Fuyuhiko; a short, skinny-fit, pink-cheeked son to fill the role. 

He made a promise to himself to make sure whoever he ended up with was someone he loved, and loved him.

"Young Master?" Peko whispered from her bed, plopped next to his in an L shape.

"What is it?" Fuyuhiko replied tiredly.

"Today, I overheard your conversation with Ibuki, as you seemed very heated," Peko began, choosing her words carefully.

Fuyuhiko's eyes widened. How much had she heard? The entire conversation based around Nagito anyway, so what did it matter? He was screwed.

"-and I overheard you admitting to having a crush on Nagito."

"What's so important about that?" Fuyuhiko replied as dominantly as he could sound. If he just played it off, it wouldn't be a big deal, it wouldn't be a big-

"You seemed very flustered. Forgive me for prying, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, however, I'd like to know if you plan on pursuing him."

Peko worded it perfectly, just the way Fuyuhiko liked. But pursuing _Nagito?_ Was Fuyuhiko out of his mind? He seemed to notice how jacked his brain was.

"I don't have to pursue him," Fuyuhiko grimaced. "I... don't fucking know how."

"You can get to know him," she suggested.

"That's boring. I'd end up in the friend zone." _I'm too scared to just ask him._

Peko remained silent, calling the end to the conversation.

"Goodnight, Peko."

***

the bed is as annoyingly stiff as it always was, as Fuyuhiko woke up from his deep slumber. It was a school day, and though people don't actually believe he sleeps at 9 pm every night, Peko is there to testify his odd sleeping habits.

He turns to his phone to shut off his alarm and notices Peko has already gotten up. 

Going through his messages, he sees the class group chat was flooded, most of which were pictures Mahiru had taken the previous night. He smiled as he scrolled through them, enjoying all the funny faces his friends made.

slowly he stumbled on a picture that caught him off guard. Nagito smiling at Ibuki. Jealousy piled in his stomach as he remembered the crush he had seemingly forgotten overnight. But as he remembered Nagito's attraction only came for men, he sighed in relief, heart fluttering.

Thank god Peko wasn't there to see just how infatuated he was.

He turned to the next picture, and his heart dropped. It was a similar picture to before, except, /he/ was there too. Fuck.

He was fuming. He was pink in the cheeks.

He quickly scrolled through messages, finding that most of his class realized just how unnaturally flustered he was, cooing and pointing out that it was probably because Nagito was there. Shit.

**Coca Cola:** _Wow new phone who dis_

 **Akane:** _an intruder. Byakuya you sure your security's actually secure? I dunno this guy_

 **Sonia:** _Oh! Fuyuhiko seems very red!_

Fuyuhiko wants them all dead. He frantically searched through message properties and found Nagito wasn't online around the time the picture was sent. Good. He still had time to defend himself before anything got found out.

**You:** _no._

Smooth! no one would ever know now. 

Before he could get up from his bed, he heard a notification ring on his phone again. Personal messages, this time.

**Ibuki:** _Wowww what a liar_

Fuyuhiko fumed. he ignores the message, as being left on read is always the worst feeling.

**Ibuki:** _not replying? I bet you're sooooo flustered~~_

 **Ibuki:** _pining! pining, i say!!!!_

Fuyuhiko grumbled to himself. Her words from last night rung in his ear yet again.

To his frustration, he opens google and searched _how to get your crush to notice you_ , pulls out a notepad and writes. He had a few extra minutes to spare, anyway.

***

he looked himself up and down in the mirror. Fuck yeah.

He had shimmied on a cream button-down, a nicely pressed crimson vest on top, with matching skinny jeans.

He honestly preferred something less tight on his legs, but there was nothing wrong with showing his slim, yet toned legs every once in a while. 

Why had he decided to do this? To impress Nagito of course. The article said wearing red was a sure way to look attractive. 

Though, he hadn't any good perfume. He rarely ever wore the cologne he had, only to yakuza meetings and such, never to school, because he thought it smelled like shit.

Peko was now across the room, sitting on the bed and scrolling through the chat's messages. Fuyuhiko knew she wore lavender perfume every day to school after Mahiru had bought her some on her birthday - maybe he could borrow some?

She had mentioned once she had received it, that Fuyuhiko could wear some if he liked, since it'd suit his appearance. Though, neither of them really knew what that meant.

So he took the bottle and sprayed a mist in front of him, walking into it - a tip he also read online. Doing so would make it so the smell wasn't too overbearing. Fuyuhiko wondered why it couldn't be strong because dominance is key. But oh well, he shrugged it off and figured the internet knew more romance than him apparently.

Once he'd slipped his tie on, he called over to Peko and they'd both walked their way to school.

***

Fuyuhiko and Peko arrived early like they usually did - however, most of the students were early as well, since Miss Yukizome was hosting a small class meeting that Monday. it was likely they weren't the first to be in class. Fuyuhiko liked the idea, as Nagito would have already arrived by then.

He frankly had much trouble thinking about him the entire walk there, adjusting his tie every so often, blushing at the thought of how Nagito would react to him dressing up for seemingly no reason. Maybe he'd think he was hot, too? 

Peko made a few comments on how he looks much more elegant that day, giving Fuyuhiko a boost of confidence. There was surely nothing stopping him from getting Nagito's attention.

Fuyuhiko's blood ran cold as his hand held the knob to enter the class. Nagito stood right before him, peering right at him.

"H-hey, aren't ya gonna move it?" Fuyuhiko chuckled half-heartedly, eyes unwavering from Nagito's.

If Peko hadn't secretly gone to get more fried cookie dough, she would've bonked Nagito right on the head about now.

The taller simply blinked excruciatingly slow, looking up and down Fuyuhiko's figure, and the shorter swore he was being eaten alive with his eyes. Nagito licked his lips in a way that sent fire straight to Fuyuhiko's groin - before walking past with a bright smile. "Good morning, Kuzuryu-kun!"

Fuyuhiko blinked, bringing himself back to reality as Peko caught up from behind him.

Today, Fuyuhiko found out that Reddit has some damn good fucking advice on getting your crush to ram you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh okay ill finish this goddamn book or so help me

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, that was a ride to write. I'm so into this ship, dr2.5 killed me, they both killed me, i have too many story ideas for them to go around.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! I'll update soon~


End file.
